Our Notes
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [AU] [Misa Light L] Bukan tentang catatan kematian, hanya kumpulan catatan tentang kisah hidup mereka. Perjumpaan, persahabatan, persaingan, cinta, dan pengorbanan. Birthday fict for Misa.
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**Fict ini ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata**

.

.

.

Untuk kamu, hei gadis kecil yang sudah terlalu banyak menderita,

Perkenankan aku membuat kisah _AU_ dengan memanjakan kamu sebagai tokoh utama

_dear Gothic Lolita_, Amane Misa :*

.

.

.

.

.

_**Our Notes**_

**Disclaimer**: _D.N. is not mine_!

**Genre**: Drama, (Romance) and Friendship

**Warning**: _AU_, _OOC_ berat, _Plotless_, Narasi, _Typos_, EYD, _newbie_, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya, dipersilakan untuk memencet tombol 'kembali'.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A.N: **_Ini adalah cerita AU. Disini, umur para chara dibikin beda. Dan meski selisih satu tahun, L dan Light seangkatan di sekolah_.  
><em>Light: 28 Februari (16 th), L. Lawliet: 31 Oktober (17 th), Misa Amane: 25 Desember (14 th)<em>

_**Enjoy**__._

.

.

**PROLOG**

_**Pertengahan Oktober, 6 tahun lalu.**_

.

.

.

.

Semua tahu.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kedekatan mereka berdua.

Pemuda berambut cokelat cerah dengan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan.

Light dan L.

.

.

L sahabat Light sejak SMP. L selalu mengintil Light kemanapun dia pergi.

Selera humor L cukup aneh, tak heran jika tak ada yang betah berlama-lama di dekatnya. Pengecualian untuk Light. Yang ini sih sebenarnya karena terpaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi, L selalu menempeli Light tiap ada kesempatan.

Dan meskipun Light terlihat populer, dapat bergaul dengan baik, dan cukup sering berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, tetap saja satu-satunya manusia yang paling sering berinteraksi dengannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah L.

Sejatinya, keduanya cukup similar.

Baik L dan Light sama-sama jenius. Keduanya selalu meraih posisi pertama di Sekolah.

Light jago olahraga. Ahli bermain tenis, dan lincah bermain basket. Sama halnya L. Meskipun terlihat kurus kering, bungkuk, dan tidak sehat, nyatanya L satu-satunya yang mampu mengimbangi permainan tenis Light.

Light suka teka-teki dan memecahkan misteri. Beragam kasus kepolisian yang ditangani ayahnya, sudah khatam dibacanya. Belakangan, ia turut membantu penyelidikan di kala menemui jalan buntu.

Pun L. Kepandaiannya mengurai benang merah dari suatu peristiwa bersaing dengan Light.

.

.

Meskipun mirip, tapi keduanya juga saling bertolak belakang.

.

.

Sesuai namanya, Light selalu berdiri di bawah sorotan cahaya. Terlihat dan dilihat oleh semua orang. Sementara L lebih suka berada di balik layar. Terhindar dari sorotan.

Light selalu berpenampilan rapi dan menarik. Gaya busananya sangat _manly_, menambah poin _plus_ untuk kesempurnaan tampilannya. Sementara L sering berpakaian seenaknya, pakaian favoritnya adalah kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans biru tua yang tampak lusuh —pemuda berambut hitam ini punya ratusan setel pakaian yang sama.

Rambut Light berwarna pirang kecokelatan dan dipotong rapi sehingga selalu tampak gaya —walau terkadang dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Sedangkan L hampir tidak pernah menyisir rambut hitam berantakannya, apalagi repot-repot menatanya.

Light bertubuh tegap dengan tinggi 179 cm, sementara L sedikit bungkuk—walau lebih tinggi satu senti dari Light. Anehnya, meski demikian, L mampu bergerak dengan sangat baik saat bermain tenis.

Light orang jepang asli. Sedangkan L berdarah campuran—seperempat jepang,seperempat inggris, seperempat rusia, dan seperempat prancis.

.

.

Itu baru dari segi fisik dan penampilan.

.

.

Jika ditilik kebiasaan hidup dan kepribadian masing-masing, niscaya semakin bertolak belakang data yang dapat dikumpulkan.

Hidup Light sangat teratur. Dia punya jadwal sendiri kapan akan tidur dan jam berapa harus terbangun. Pukul berapa ia makan—bahkan menu, kalori, dan gizi makanan yang disantapnya pun diperhitungkannya. Berapa jam jatahnya belajar, dan berapa lama ia bisa bermain tenis. Semua serba teratur.

Kebalikan dengan L. L tidur _jika dan hanya jika_ ia benar-benar ingin, dan bangun secepat mungkin. Bisa ditebak, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya adalah akibat jam tidurnya yang tidak teratur. L sangat suka makan makanan manis dengan kadar gula tinggi, dan tidak pernah mencoba memakan selain itu. L tidak punya jadwal harian. Ia beraktivitas sesukanya dan menghabiskan hari seenaknya. Pendeknya, L menikmati hidupnya dengan segala ketidakteraturan.

.

.

L adalah satu-satunya ketidakteraturan yang mampu ditahan Light.

Sementara Light adalah satu-satunya keteraturan yang sanggup diterima L.

.

_**ooOoo**_

.

Light sering menjadi topik hangat di kalangan gadis-gadis yang mengenalnya. Terutama di Sekolah. Setiap kali membuka lokernya, dapat dijumpai tumpukan surat dan kado-kado cantik yang memenuhi loker Light. Dengan wajah tampan, tubuh proporsional, kejeniusan, kepribadian tenang, dan segala pesonanya, Light pantas menjadi incaran para wanita.

Meskipun tampilan luarnya tidak begitu meyakinkan, nyatanya L punya penggemar juga. Memang tidak sebanyak dan segila fans Light, tapi beberapa kali L mendapati selembar surat yang diselipkan di dalam lokernya.

Meskipun demikian, kedua sahabat itu sama-sama tak begitu tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan wanita.

Baik Light dan L, memang tidak bersikap antipati pada wanita. Mereka juga ikut _hangout_ bersama-sama teman sekelas ke suatu tempat. Dalam kesempatan seperti itu, terkadang Light atau L harus membonceng salah satu teman gadis mereka. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih.

.

.

Beberapa bahkan berspekulasi, sebenarnya Light dan L adalah pasangan homo. Itu satu-satunya alasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Light bertahan di samping L. Pun sebaliknya.

Mereka dekat, bersahabat, namun juga diam-diam saling bersaing—

.

.

—dan mencintai.

.

.

Benarkah?

.

_**ooOoo**_

.

Suatu hari, seisi sekolah dikejutkan dengan berita heboh.

Light punya pacar.

.

.

_UAPAAAH?_

_Mana mungkiiiin?_ Demikian jerit para gadis penggemar Light.

Saat dikonfirmasi, yang bersangkutan hanya acuh, diam seribu bahasa. Sama sekali tak merespon.

Tak hilang akal, para fans beralih memburu L dan menanyakannya. Sialnya, bukannya menyenangkan hati para fans yang terlanjur berharap berita itu hanya gosip belaka. L justru berkata enteng, Light memang sudah punya pacar. Seorang cewek cantik yang menarik.

.

.

Seolah menjawab rasa penasaran, suatu siang, seorang gadis cantik muncul di gerbang Sekolah tak lama setelah bel terakhir berbunyi.

Gadis itu memakai _gakuran_ dari sekolah yang berbeda.

Nyaris semua siswa yang melewati gerbang tak bisa untuk tidak menoleh padanya.

Bukan hanya karena gadis itu cantik. Ya, dia memang cantik. Sangat cantik.

Bukan pula karena sikap ramah dan cerianya yang dengan senyum lebar menyahuti setiap sapaan yang dilayangkan padanya.

Bukan _hanya karena itu_.

Tapi karena dia ... juga seorang selebriti. Model terkenal yang belakangan ini semakin sering muncul di televisi. Membintangi beberapa drama, mengeluarkan album, dan bahkan memandu acara memasak.

Siapa yang tidak heboh jika selebriti terkenal semacam _dia_ tiba-tiba mampir di sekolahmu?

.

.

Dan suasana di gerbang semakin gempar saat tiba-tiba gadis itu berseru girang, menyebut satu nama familiar dengan ekspresi senang.

Seolah menambah kegemparan, sosok yang disebut namanya muncul, menyeruak kerumunan yang otomatis membuka, dan melangkah tenang menghampiri si selebriti, lengkap dengan pengekor setianya.

"Light-_kun_!"

Hah? Misa Misa mengenal Yagami-_san_?

Begitu kira-kira pertanyaan yang muncul di benak semua siswa yang bergerombol di gerbang.

Yap. Amane Misa, nona selebriti cantik yang lebih sering dikenal dengan Misa-Misa, tampak gembira menyambut kehadiran Yagami Light. Tentu saja bersama Ryuzaki L. Lawliet, sahabat setianya.

Kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar membuat semua siswa di sana terkena serangan jantung.

Misa menghambur ke arah Light dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Light, dan tak lupa menyerukan kalimat, "Light-_kun_! Misa kangen padamu!"

Light hanya bergumam pendek tanpa ekspresi berarti. Namun tangan kanannya balas merangkul pinggang Misa, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus pelan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat lamanya, Misa masih betah memeluk Light, sementara Light yang acuh dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya, tetap merangkul Misa. Membuat sekitar mereka terbagi ke dalam dua kondisi; terperangah parah atau menggigit jari.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman datar terdengar dari balik punggung Light. Membuat Misa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lalu saya bagaimana?" L bersuara sembari mengemut lolipopnya. "Apa Amane-_san_ tidak merindukan saya?"

"Ah!" Misa berseru sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Maafkan Misa," kata gadis lolita itu imut. "Ehm, tentu Misa juga—" gadis itu merendahkan sedikit suaranya, "—merindukanmu," lalu melanjutkannya buru-buru, "Tapi tetap saja Misa paling kangen sama Light!" Misa melompat kecil memeluk lengan Light.

"Misa tidak sabar ingin kencan dengan Light-_kun_!"

"Ah, begitu ya..." L melanjutkan memakan lolipopnya.

Misa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut. "Bersama Ryuzaki juga, tentunya."

"Hm, saya tersanjung."

Misa semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalaan!" serunya senang sembari menarik lengan Light memasuki mobilnya.

Light tak berkomentar apapun, hanya mengikuti langkah riang Misa.

L? Jangan ditanya. Mengekori Light tentu saja.

.

.

Kenapa bisa?

Ya, kenapa bisa?

Amane Misa menjalin hubungan dengan Yagami Light.

Seorang selebriti televisi dengan seorang pelajar teladan.

Memang sih, Misa sangat cantik dan Light sangat tampan.

Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Mengapa bisa? Kapan pertemuan pertama mereka?

.

_**TBC**_

.

**A.N:**

_Happy birthdaaaay_, Misa Amane! Chara favorit aku yang nggemesin banget gegara kepolosannyaaah. Hei, Misa-_chan_! Fict ini spesial buat kamuuuh :*

Hoiya. Sembah sungkem untuk semua _senpai_ yang sudah lebih dulu bermukim di FDNI. Maafkan _reader_ abal sepertiku yang seenaknya mem-_publish_ fict alay seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, aku saja masih nggak ngerti kenapa nulis gini. A-aku hanya terlalu sayaang sama gadis lolita itu dan pengen bikin dunia dimana dia bisa _sedikit_ 'lebih bahagia' *plak*

Dan terimakasih banyaaak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Aku sungguh terharuuu—kalau beneran ada. *hiks*


	2. Amane Misa

Terimakasih banyaak untuk **kyucel**-_san_ yang sudah me-_review_, mem-_follow_, bahkan mem-_favorite_ fict ini. Dan untuk **guest**-_san_ yang sudah me-_review _dan yang sudah mengirim PM tentang fict ini. Sekali lagi, aku sungguh sangat terharu dan berterimakasih :')

**Untuk semuanya**, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan mampir ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Our Notes**_

_D.N. is not mine_!

_AU_, _OOC_ berat, _Plotless_, Narasi, _Typos_, EYD? _newbie_, dll.

**Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya, dipersilakan untuk memencet tombol 'kembali'.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Enjoy._

.

.

.

_Kenapa bisa?_

_Ya, kenapa bisa?_

_Amane Misa menjalin hubungan dengan Yagami Light._

_Seorang selebriti televisi dengan seorang pelajar teladan._

_Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa bisa? Kapan pertemuan pertama mereka?_

.

.

**Amane Misa**.

Putri bungsu pengusaha kaya yang berkecukupan. Hidupnya tenang dan bahagia pada awalnya. Papa, Mama, dan dua kakak laki-laki yang sayang dan perhatian. Hobi menyanyi sejak kecil sambil bermain gitar. Meniru kakak sulungnya, Amane Seijuro.

Hingga saat usianya 10 tahun, tragedi itu terjadi. Rumahnya dirampok. Misa menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana keluarganya dibunuh tanpa sisa. Misa satu-satunya yang selamat.

Sejak itu hidupnya serasa runtuh. Warisan orang tuanya memang banyak. Tapi apalah arti itu semua tanpa kehangatan keluarga di sisinya?

Misa berubah pemurung. Mengurung diri di rumah. Enggan sekolah. Hingga pengasuhnya kewalahan.

Nyaris enam bulan lamanya Misa mengurung diri di rumah. Sekolahnya terbengkalai.

Suatu sore, pengasuhnya dikejutkan dengan kemunculan gadis blonde itu di beranda rumahnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar rumah. Rupanya, Misa berdiam lama-lama di tepi danau dekat taman. Tempat keluarganya biasa menghabiskan sore bersama-sama.

Ia terus berdiam disana sampai matahari tenggelam. Sambil bertanya-tanya, apa ia bisa turut tenggelam bersama matahari.

Begitulah kemudian Misa menghabiskan sorenya. Kadang-kadang, gitar peninggalan kakaknya turut dibawa serta. Menyanyikan beberapa lagu sedih dengan hampa.

.

.

Diam-diam, pengasuhnya merekam beberapa kali saat Misa bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Saat itu, usianya hampir 11 tahun. Kemudian video rekaman itu dikirim ke Perusahaan Rekaman yang tengah mencari bakat.

Entah takdir apa yang bicara, pihak perusahaan terkesan dan memanggil Misa untuk seleksi selanjutnya.

Sang pengasuh gigih membujuk Misa. Agar gadis kecil itu memiliki kesibukan lain yang tidak membuatnya berlarut-larut dalam kepiluan.

Misa akhirnya bersedia. Sekali lagi, Misa berhasil membuat mereka —para tim perusahaan rekaman terkesan dan memilihnya.

Kontrak ditandatangani. Sebelum mulai rekaman, Misa diharuskan menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya.

Entah bagaimana, semangat hidup Misa mulai tumbuh walau hanya sedikit. Ia mau kembali mempelajari pelajaran sekolah. Karena sudah meninggalkan kelas selama 1 semester, Misa mengikuti program penyetaraan khusus.

Ia belajar intensif siang malam mengejar ketertinggalan. Saat ujian kelulusan tiba, Misa berhasil lulus.

Rekamannya dimulai. Misa memainkan sendiri gitarnya. Satu _single_ siap diluncurkan. Guna memperkenalkan ke publik, ia turut membintangi mini series di televisi.

Ternyata, gadis lolita itu memang berbakat. Tak hanya _single_-nya yang laris di pasaran. _Mini series_ yang dibintanginya pun mendapat respon sangat bagus dari masyarakat.

Wajahnya yang imut-imut menggemaskan semakin sering tampil di layar kaca. Tawaran iklan mulai berdatangan. Suara emasnya pun sering terdengar di radio-radio. Menyusul single kedua, ketiga, hingga peluncuran album pertamanya.

Wajah cantik dan imut, _image_-nya yang ceria dan menggemaskan, suara emas kala menyanyikan lagu, sikapnya yang _charming_, kepribadiannya yang _lovable_ membuatnya mudah diterima masyarakat. Segala usia.

Semua lagu, drama, dan apapun yang dibintanginya selalu meledak di pasaran.

Para produser berlomba-lomba memakainya dalam program mereka. Bahkan Misa mendapat tawaran mengisi program acara memasak yang di-_handle_-nya sendiri. Usianya padahal baru 13 tahun saat itu. Misa semakin dikenal berkat acara Mini Chef Misa-Misa.

Tak hanya berjaya di bidang musik dan show, karirnya di dunia akting pun makin bersinar. Saat umurnya 14 tahun, tawaran bermain film layar lebar pun mulai berdatangan.

Di tengah aktivitasnya yang makin padat, hebatnya Misa masih mampu mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Meski bukan siswa terbaik, tapi Misa selalu lulus di semua mata pelajaran sekolah. Bahkan ia masih sempat menerima tawaran pemotretan model busana remaja musim panas, dua minggu sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas.

.

.

Misa memang tidak mau berhenti. Karena jika berhenti, kenangan pahit itu akan kembali menghantuinya.

Sampai suatu ketika. Dua bulan menjelang ujian kelulusan SMP.

Sekali lagi tragedi menghampiri hidupnya.

Pengasuhnya tewas. Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Pengasuh yang selalu menemani dan menguatkannya semenjak kepergian anggota keluarganya. Pengasuh yang dianggapnya satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa.

Mati. Di hadapan mata kepalanya.

Lagi.

Dan Misa semakin gila karena ia _melihat sendiri_, pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang membunuh keluarganya dulu.

Dengan bantuan pengacara, sang pelaku berhasil diseret ke hadapan polisi.

Sayangnya, tak ada bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menghukumnya. Pelaku itu hanya dihukum beberapa bulan penjara.

Misa tak terima. Ia kembali trauma akan hidupnya.

Di hari dibebaskannya si pelaku yang telah menjerumuskannya dalam neraka penderitaan, Misa merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk hidup.

Dunia terlalu tak adil buatnya.

Kala itu senja. Matahari hendak tenggelam. Misa sudah memutuskan untuk ikut tenggelam.

Ia menerjunkan diri dari atas jembatan danau yang selalu menjadi tempat kenangannya.

Melayang. Jatuh.

Air danau yang keruh menerpa kasar kulitnya.

Berikutnya... sesak. Gelap.

_Hampa._

_._

_._

Saat membuka mata, hanya didapati ruangan putih. Semua serba putih. Sudah matikah ia?

Sayangnya, tidak.

Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Jarum infus menancap di lengannya. Berbagai kabel berseliweran di tubuhnya.

Entah.

Jadi, dia belum ... mati?

_Kenapa_?

.

.

Misa menjalani perawatan intensif tanpa hasrat. Manager-nya yang kelimpungan setengah mati.

Sementara ini, Misa memang menghilang dari jagad dunia hiburan, dan keberadaannya dirahasiakan.

Beruntung, petugas jembatan yang menyelamatkan Misa bukan tipe pencari sensasi. Petugas itu bersedia tutup mulut dan merahasiakan kemana menghilangnya Misa.

Ini sudah lewat minggu ketiga Misa dirawat di rumah sakit. Misa sama sekali enggan melakukan apapun. Menolak makan dan minum. Tidak kooperatif saat menjalani pemeriksaan ataupun terapi.

Manajernya sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana membujuk Misa.

.

.

Saat Mogi, sang manajer sudah nyaris putus asa, ia dikejutkan dengan senyum sumringah artisnya di keesokan harinya. Misa bahkan langsung minta disuapi makan dan bertanya tak sabar, kapan ia bisa menjalani terapi.

Bertanya-tanya, Mogi menuruti semua kata-kata Misa.

Singkat cerita, Misa mematuhi semua instruksi dokter dengan sangat baik.

Bertolak belakang dengan tiga minggu sebelumnya, ia justru sekarang nampak bersemangat dan semakin bersemangat.

Kesehatannya semakin baik. Perkembangannya sangat pesat. Semua senang.

Namun Mogi masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Misa kembali bersemangat menjalani hidup.

Mogi ingin sekali berterimakasih pada entah apapun itu, yang telah menghidupkan kembali binar kejora di mata sang bintang yang sempat meredup, bahkan hampir padam.

.

.

Satu setengah minggu kemudian, Misa diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Seminggu kemudian, ia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan dan melakukan segalanya seperti biasa. Lalu di minggu berikutnya, ia kembali muncul di layar kaca.

Kembalinya Misa menjadi berita heboh di tiap acara gosip.

Beragam spekulasi yang sempat muncul, kini ditanggapi langsung oleh sang bintang.

Kepada publik, Misa meminta maaf karena menghilang tiba-tiba. Ia mengaku sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa tampil di layar kaca seperti biasa. Sebelumnya, ia memang berduka atas kematian pengasuhnya sehingga kondisi kesehatannya terganggu.

Dengan senyumnya, Misa juga berterimakasih untuk semua perhatian dan doa hingga ia bisa kembali muncul di hadapan semua sebagaimana sebelumnya.

Pernyataan ini diterima hangat di kalangan luas. Beragam dukungan muncul, kebanyakan menyatakan bahwa Misa tidak perlu bersedih atau merasa sendirian karena mereka akan selalu berada di sisi Misa dan mendukung Misa selayaknya keluarga. Yah, semua tahu, Misa tak punya sanak saudara.

Sekali lagi, Misa menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih dan berjanji untuk tampil lebih baik dan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi semua yang sudah mendukungnya.

Pernyataan ini disambut meriah oleh jutaan fans-nya. Melihat antusiasme penggemar terhadap kembalinya Misa yang sebenarnya hanya menghilang kurang dari 2 bulan, pihak perusahaan rekaman tempat Misa bernaung bermaksud mengadakan mini konser bertajuk _Misa-Misa's Comeback_!

Misa hanya mengangguk semangat ketika pihak perusahaan menyampaikan hal tersebut padanya.

Misa lalu menoleh pada Mogi dan berkata sambil tertawa lebar, "Kita akan kembali sibuk, Mocchi."

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang membuat senyum di bibir Misa kembali.

Pertanyaan ini seringkali muncul di benak Mogi. Ia yakin, tentu ada sebab mengapa Misa yang sebelumnya sudah amat putus asa menjalani hidup, tiba-tiba berubah bersemangat hanya dalam semalam.

Tentu ada sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Mogi sudah memutuskan tidak akan bertanya. Untuk sementara ini, melihat Misa yang begitu bersemangat, sudah membuatnya sangat senang.

.

.

Misa tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Malam _itu_, ia sudah berniat tidur. Sialnya televisi di kamar rawat inapnya masih menyala.

Rupanya, sang _make-up artist_ yang tadi siang menjenguknya lupa mematikan televisi dan Misa terlalu acuh untuk menyadari.

Barulah ketika hari semakin malam dimana ia memejamkan mata sembari berharap tak akan pernah terbangun lagi, telinganya merasa terganggu dengan suara televisi.

Sialnya lagi, Mogi tak ada di tempat. Entah kemana dia.

Misa mengulurkan tangan, meraba-raba _remote_ dan bermaksud mematikan televisi.

Namun.

_Brak!_

Remote di tangannya terjatuh. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Iris matanya melebar.

Ia... tidak mungkin salah lihat. Selama ini, ia _tidak pernah_ salah lihat.

Televisi yang tak sengaja ditontonnya tengah menayangkan berita terkini. Tentang seorang tersangka pembunuhan dan penggelapan yang berniat melarikan diri, namun berhasil digagalkan oleh seorang detektif muda.

Naas, tersangka tersebut malah menjemput sendiri kematiannya. Karena berontak, ia berakhir dengan tertusuk pisaunya sendiri. Nyawanya tak sempat tertolong meski dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Berakhirlah riwayatnya disana.

Memang bukan berita istimewa. Namun _tidak_ bagi Misa.

Terlebih saat kemudian televisi menampilkan sekilas data tentang tersangka yang kemudian terbunuh akibat ulahnya sendiri itu. Pria itu rupanya memang sosok bejat. Daftar kejahatannya menumpuk, namun nyaris tak pernah mendapat hukuman karena kekurangan bukti.

Kasus kali ini adalah kasus kesekian yang melibatkannya. Namun tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pria itu berhasil dipojokkan berkat analisis jitu seorang detektif muda. Sadar dirinya kalah telak dan tak mungkin menang di pengadilan sebagaimana biasa, pria itu nekat melarikan diri. Lagi-lagi detektif muda itu berhasil menggagalkan niat busuknya dan malah berujung pada kematian yang sama sekali tak pernah disangkanya.

Pembawa berita menyebutkan kekagumannya karena detektif muda yang beberapa kali memang pernah membantu menyelesaikan kasus hanyalah seorang pelajar SMU.

Layar televisi sempat menampilkan sekilas siluet detektif muda sebelum beralih ke berita selanjutnya.

Di tempatnya, Misa masih terbaring tegang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Pria yang sangat dibencinya kini telah tamat riwayatnya di tangan seorang detektif muda.

Dendamnya telah terbalas sempurna.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Tapi kini dengan perasaan tak biasa yang meluap-luap.

Binar matanya membuncah. Tiba-tiba ia ingin segera sembuh, lalu menemui detektif muda itu untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya sejak dirawat di rumah sakit, Misa berharap pagi datang secepatnya agar ia bisa segera bangun dan membuka mata.

.

.

Misa bahkan bersemangat untuk kembali belajar mengejar ketertinggalannya di Sekolah. Seperti _dѐ javu_, kejadian ini nyaris sama dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu saat ia harus pontang-panting belajar demi mengikuti ujian penyetaraan kelulusan SD.

Usaha kerasnya membuahkan hasil, ia berhasil mengikuti ujian penyetaraan kelulusan SMP dengan hasil yang tidak buruk. Kemudian meneruskan sekolahnya di sebuah SMA swasta.

.

.

Sekembalinya ia ke dunia hiburan, Misa diam-diam mencari tahu identitas detektif muda tersebut di sela-sela kesibukannya belajar dan bekerja.

Ia sempat melihat sekilas siluetnya. Dan sekali lagi, penglihatannya _tak pernah_ salah.

Ia sangat terkejut saat pertemuan tak terduga pertama mereka.

Ketika itu, Misa sedang berada di gedung stasiun SakuraTV. Hendak menuruni tangga bersama managernya ketika pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pria muda satu lantai di bawahnya.

Rambut cokelat terang yang tak pernah Misa lupakan. Lalu, postur tubuh itu...

Misa yakin pria itulah detektif muda yang dicarinya.

Bertingkah tetap tenang, Misa tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari pria itu.

Pria itu tampak sedikit gusar menarik lengan seorang gadis seusia Misa. Si gadis nampak keberatan dan tetap bersikeras. Entah bagaimana, pria itu berhasil menarik gadis tersebut hingga keluar gedung Sakura TV.

Misa menghela nafas.

Memasang wajah polos, Misa meminta managernya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu ke Studio 5 untuk memeriksa persiapan _shooting_ acaranya.

Mogi mengangguk patuh dan berjalan mendahului Misa.

Tak membuang waktu, Misa segera menuju meja resepsionis. Menyapa sebentar karyawan di balik meja sembari melirik sekilas buku tamu.

Sayangnya, ia tak mendapati nama pria tadi selain nama-nama orang televisi yang dikenalnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melangkahkan kaki sedikit lesu menuju Studio 5.

.

.

Di apartemennya, Misa memikirkan beragam cara untuk mencari tahu identitas detektif yang dipujanya.

Teringat beberapa nama asing di buku tamu, Misa memutuskan untuk sekedar _browsing_ di internet.

Setelah nama kelima, Misa tak jua menemukan benang merah. Ia sudah menggerutu sebal dan mengerang ketika mengetikkan nama keenam di kolom pencarian.

Seketika matanya terbelalak.

Yagami Sayu. Nama yang barusan diketiknya ternyata adalah nama adik perempuan pria detektif yang dicarinya.

Sekali lagi, perasaan meluap-luap itu datang. Memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Akhirnya, ia menemukannya.

Dia. _Yagami Light_.

.

.

Tercengang, Misa membaca profil Light. Seorang pelajar teladan di sebuah Sekolah Menengah elit. Pernah menjuarai kejuaraan tenis anak-anak di Jepang. Peraih nilai tertinggi ujian kelulusan SMP. Putra kepala kepolisian Tokyo dan beberapa kali pernah membantu memecahkan kasus.

Berikut, Misa memperhatikan beberapa potret Light yang didapatnya dari internet.

Pipinya sedikit bersemu saat melihat potret _close up_ Light. Jantungnya pun tak henti berdebar. Ia terkenang pertemuannya tadi.

Tak bisa tidak.

Ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok detektif tersebut.

.

.

Usai menemukan identitas Light, Misa masih tak menemukan cara bagaimana bertemu dengan Light.

Ia tidak ingin pertemuan mereka terjadi begitu saja. Ia ingin membuat Light terkesan.

Misa tahu, dirinya adalah artis _charming_ yang terkenal. Tapi ia tak cukup yakin bisa menarik perhatian Light hanya dengan mengandalkan keartisannya saja.

Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau ia harus memanfaatkan kemampuannya yang satu itu.

.

_**ooOoo**_

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika bel berbunyi di kediaman keluarga Yagami.

Sachiko, sang nyonya rumah mengerutkan kening, lalu menyuruh Sayu—putri bungsunya yang sedang bermain ponsel untuk membukakan pintu.

Sedikit merengut, Sayu menuju ke pintu depan.

Ketika membuka pintu, ia terkejut mendapati seorang gadis asing yang terlihat familiar tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Gadis asing itu mengaku teman Light dan akan mengembalikan bukunya.

Sayu baru akan berbalik memanggil kakaknya saat melihat Light turun dari tangga.

Segera Sayu memanggilnya dan berkata ada teman yang akan mengembalikan buku.

Sedikit mengerutkan kening, Light mendekat. Sayu menyingkir dengan sopan.

Misa menahan jantungnya yang semakin berdegup kencang. Hanya dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter, Light —yang hanya mengenakan kemeja santai lengan panjang dan celana panjang cokelat tua— terlihat semakin tampan.

Light menatapnya tajam. Misa berusaha keras membalas tatapan tersebut dan tak lupa tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak ingat bukuku dipinjam oleh teman sepertimu," ujar Light setelah keduanya hanya saling bertatapan beberapa lama.

"Ah, maaf. Itu memang alasan tidak kreatif hanya supaya bisa bertemu denganmu," jawab Misa tanpa raut wajah bersalah.

Light sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Ah ya, beberapa penggemarnya memang sering melakukan hal gila ketika mengejarnya. Mungkin tak jauh beda dengan yang satu ini...

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

Misa terbelalak sedikit, tak menyangka Light langsung mengusirnya.

Buru-buru ia memasang wajah polos menggemaskannya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Kau harus lihat dulu isi buku ini." Misa cepat-cepat membuka halaman pada buku itu dan menyodorkannya pada Light dengan tatapan penuh harap.

_Set._

Gerakan Light yang hendak mengibaskan tangan terhenti. Iris matanya sedikit melebar saat matanya menangkap sebaris tulisan di buku catatan tersebut.

Ia menatap Misa tajam. Mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tatapannya melunak.

"Kita bicara di dalam."

.

.

Misa mengira maksud Light bicara di dalam adalah di ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga atau mungkin perpustakaan atau ruangan mana saja di rumah ini. Sama sekali tidak terpikir Light akan mengajaknya kemari.

Mulanya ia mengikuti saja langkah Light yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat Light menaiki tangga. Tapi ia tak lupa menyapa ramah Sayu yang kebetulan berpapasan.

Dan ia semakin terheran sekaligus tersipu (?) saat Light membuka sebuah pintu dan itu adalah ... kamar tidur!

Ia berada dalam kamar Light! Detektif pahlawan yang telah membalaskan dendamnya!

Oho. Ingatkan dia untuk bersorak sekeras-kerasnya sepulang dari sini nanti.

.

.

Sayu masih mencuri pandang ke arah gadis asing dan kakaknya hingga punggung keduanya lenyap dari pandangannya.

"_Kaa-san_ belum pernah lihat teman perempuan Light yang ini."

Sayu terlonjak. Rupanya Sachiko tengah berdiri di sampingnya sembari mengamati putranya yang membawa masuk teman perempuannya.

"_Kaa-chan_ benar," sahut Sayu.

Lalu matanya berbinar-binar. Katanya sedikit berbisik, "Aku tidak tahu kalau _Onii-san_ sudah punya pacar. Memang sih roknya terlalu pendek dan bajunya sedikit seksi. Tapi dia cantik sekali!"

"_Kaa-san_ yakin belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa wajah itu rasanya begitu familiar..."

"Eh? _Kaa-chan_ juga berpikir begitu? Aku pun merasa dia tidak begitu asing padahal aku yakin belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Keduanya tampak berpikir sebentar.

Tiba-tiba Sayu berseru, "Ah! Aku ingat!"

Sayu lalu mengguncang-guncang pundak Ibunya pelan. "_Kaa-chan_! Bukankah dia Misa-Misa yang sering tampil di televisi? Tidak salah lagi! Dia Misa-Misa!"

Sachiko ikut terbelalak dan kemudian mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, Sayu-_chan_. Sepertinya dia memang Misa-Misa yang itu. Pantas rasanya dia begitu familiar."

Kening Sayu lalu berkerut, "Tapi... bagaimana ceritanya _Onii_-_san_ bisa kenal dengan artis populer seperti Misa-Misa? Bahkan Misa-Misa mengunjungi _Onii-san_ kemari."

Seperti mendapat ide, Sayu menjentikkan jarinya sambil menyeringai senang, "Ah! _Kaa_-_chan_, nanti biar aku saja yang mengantar minuman ke kamar _nii_-_san_."

.

.

"Masuk," perintah Light datar.

Begitu Misa melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Light, Light menutup pintu kamarnya rapat.

Seolah tak peduli—padahal jantungnya seakan hampir meledak, Misa dengan santainya duduk di atas tempat tidur Light sementara Light memutar kursi belajar dan duduk melipat tangan, berhadapan dengan Misa.

Misa berdehem sejenak. Oh, ingatkan bahwa dia adalah aktris jempolan yang (seharusnya) pandai berakting menutupi kegugupannya.

"Namaku Misa. Amane Misa," gadis pirang itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak tanya," sahut pemuda berambut cokelat cerah itu cepat.

"Oh ya?" Misa sedikit cemberut, "Padahal kupikir Light-_kun_ ingin tahu siapa nama gadis yang akan membantunya memecahkan kasus."

Light memutar bola matanya. Gadis di depannya bahkan langsung memanggil nama kecilnya sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri.

Mengacuhkan itu, tangan Light kemudian mengajukan buku catatan tadi ke hadapan Misa. "Apa penjelasanmu soal ini?"

Misa mengangkat alis. "Light-_kun_ ingin tahu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Tidak mau."

Light menggeram kesal. "Jangan main-main."

"Tentu saja tidak." raut wajah Misa berubah serius. Tatapannya yang semula ceria dan hangat berubah menajam.

Light terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Sorot mata Misa berubah cerah. Sementara ini, Light mengambil kesimpulan, wanita di depannya berubah jinak jika pembicaraan mereka menyangkut dirinya. Tipikal gadis remaja sekali.

"Seharusnya Light-_kun_ menanyakannya sedari tadi. Misa hanya ingin berterimakasih karena Light-_kun_ telah menangkap penjahat yang membunuh keluarga Misa dan pengasuh Misa."

Astaga. Cerita apa ini? Light menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya lagi. Ia harus bersandiwara menjadi pendengar dan penanggap yang baik.

"Keluargamu terbunuh?"

Misa mengangguk kuat-kuat. Light tidak tahu ada manusia yang bisa bercerita demikian dengan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Kejadiannya saat Misa berumur 10 tahun. Misa melihat sendiri penjahat itu membunuh _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, Sei-_nii_, dan Aki-_nii_. Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia juga membunuh pengasuh Misa. Misa benci sekali padanya. Misa ingin dia dihukum seberat-beratnya, kalau perlu hukuman mati! Tapi dia selalu saja lolos dari dakwaan. Makanya Misa senang sekali saat tahu dia tertangkap oleh Light-_kun_, bahkan kemudian mati gara-gara berniat melarikan diri."

Otak jenius Light segera mencerna cerita Misa. "Maksudmu penjahat itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pelaku kasus penggelapan yang sedang kuselidiki?"

Misa bertepuk tangan, "Light-_kun_ memang jenius!" pujinya kagum.

Beberapa saat Light hanya menatap Misa lurus-lurus. _Well_, apa gadis di hadapannya ini normal? Dia melihat sendiri penjahat itu membunuh anggota keluarganya. Bagaimana dia bisa selamat?

Lalu, tujuannya datang kemari. Gadis ini membawa kode komplemen yang bisa menjadi titik terang kasus penggelapan dan perampokan yang diselidikinya. Memang, gara-gara pelaku keburu meninggal dunia, kode pemecahannya menemui jalan buntu.

Light melirik sekilas kode tersebut. Jujur, barisan kode itu sungguh amat menggoda. Tapi—

Light kembali menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

—_tidak_ jika mengingat yang membawanya adalah seorang anak perempuan ingusan yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana pakaian yang pantas untuk malam hari dan mana pakaian untuk siang hari.

Tapi... bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Darimana gadis ini mendapatkan kode itu? Dan lagi, bisakah wanita ini dipercaya?

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kode ini? Kau tahu, ini bukan hal main-main."

Misa mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah Misa bilang. Saat ini, Misa tidak akan mau kasih tahu. Tapi, Light-_kun_ harus percaya pada Misa. Kode itu asli. Misa berani bertaruh! Alasan Misa memberikan ini pada Light karena Misa yakin, cuma Light-_kun_ yang bisa menuntaskan kasus penjahat itu."

Light menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayai orang asing sepertimu?"

"Pokoknya Light-_kun_ harus percaya Misa! Misa melakukan ini benar-benar karena berterimakasih pada Light kok. Misa hanya ingin membantu Light-_kun_ dengan memberi informasi yang Misa punya."

Tatapan Light semakin menajam. "Oh ya?"

Misa menangkap ada nada sinis tersirat disana. Gadis pirang itu hampir menggigit bibir saat mendengar kalimat Light selanjutnya.

"Apa ada jaminan untuk itu?"

Misa meremas kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, membalas tatapan Light tak kalah serius.

"Light-_kun_ boleh membunuh Misa jika kode itu salah."

_Crap_.

_Apa? Semudah ini dia mempersilakan seseorang membunuhnya? Apa perempuan ini benar-benar waras?_ Pikir Light.

.

.

_Light-_kun_. Kumohon, percayalah pada Misa. Mungkin ini hanya permulaan. Tapi selanjutnya, Misa janji akan benar-benar berguna bagi Light-_kun_. Light-_kun_ tidak akan menyesal jika mempercayai Misa_. Batin Misa penuh harap.

.

.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Keduanya segera tersadar. Tanpa mengalihkan pandang, Light berseru, "Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka. Sayu masuk dengan nampan di tangan.

"Aku mengantar minuman untuk _Onii-san_ dan _Onee-chan_," katanya sopan.

"Hn," balas Light.

Kebalikan dengan Light yang hanya bergumam singkat, Misa tersenyum lebar dan menyapa ramah, "Waah terimakasih. Kau Sayu, kan? Adik perempuan Light-_kun_?"

Sayu tampak terkejut dan salah tingkah. "Umm.. itu.. ya, a-aku adik Light-_niisan_."

"Kyaaaa.. Senangnya bertemu dengan Sayu-_chan_. Panggil saja aku Misa, yah. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol."

.

.

Usai menutup pintu kamar, Light berbalik menatap Misa tajam.

"Kau menyelidikiku?"

Misa menghentikan minumnya. Gadis pirang itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Light, lalu menatap Light dengan alis terangkat.

Light menyipitkan matanya. "Kau bahkan tahu nama anggota keluargaku sebelum kuberitahu."

Misa melengos, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu saja. Misa harus memastikan memberi informasi penting pada orang yang tepat."

Light menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram.

.

.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara akan kupertimbangkan."

Light meraih laptop dan menyalakannya.

Misa tersenyum senang.

"Tenang saja, Light-_kun_ tidak akan menyesal telah mempercayai Misa. Misa janji."

**.**

**.**

**A.N (Ada secuil tambahan di bawah :p)**

Lupakan _death note_ ataupun _shinigami_ yang mengubah kepribadian Light, si pemuda-tampan-dan-teladan kesayanganku jadi psyco x,x  
>Meski disini dia bakal tetep narsis, sangat percaya diri, dan sulit mempercayai orang lain, tapi dia tetep <em>concern<em> sama hal-hal berbau hukum dan kasus. _So,_ _L must be his perfect and matched partner!_ (_or rival?_) :'3

Misa? Disini dia juga selalu ingin _berguna_ untuk Light. Dan Light memang akan _menggunakan_-nya. Tapi Light nggak bersikap semena-mena seperti di manga o.o

Lagipula, Misa cukup berguna kok :* Dia punya semacam kemampuan khusus yang juga membuatnya tetap bisa mengikuti pelajaran sekolah meski dengan seabreg aktivitas, yang nantinya ada gunanya juga untuk membantu penyelidikan :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, berikan nomor ponselmu. Misa juga akan memberi nomer ponsel pribadi Misa."

.

.

"Apa Light-_kun_ sering mengajak gadis-gadis ke kamar?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi Light-_kun_ langsung mengajak Misa ke kamar. Apa biasanya Light-_kun_ juga begitu? Mengajak wanita asing yang baru dikenalnya masuk ke kamar?" terdengar nada interogasi bercampur cemburu di sana.

Light mendongak dari laptopnya. Setelah menatap tajam Misa, ia berkata, "Bukan urusanmu."

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

Next Chapter:** Light Yagami.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca :***_

_Menghargai apapun yang disampaikan melalui __**review**__ :D_

_**Happy new year, all!**_


	3. Light Yagami

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan mampir :D  
>Muaaaaaf update-nya super duper lama hiks!<p>

**Special Thanks to:**_**  
><strong>_kyucel/ guest/ helsinKi/ Bryan Andrew Cho/ Vanny Zhang/ Rika Alya/ ryan. dharmawan. 35 || zielavienaz96 || _You_ ;)

**QA:****  
>Ini <strong>_**fict**_** ultah Misa? **Iya :) **Misa lebih bahagia segi mananya?** Apa belum terlihat? Aku sudah cukup meng-istimewa-kan dia disini lho XD. **Misa-Light belum **_**jadian**_**? **Yap, baru 'kenalan'. **L muncul chapter depan? **Ehem :)). _**Shock,**_** Light punya pacar dan bukan sama L. **S-sebenarnya Light itu milik tiga orang: Misa, L, dan.. aku #plak. **Kemampuan Misa ingatan fotografis? **A-apa yaa... **Chapter 2 rada dark**. Eeeh m-masa? **Ini **_**sho-ai**_**? **K-kelihatannya gimana? :( **Banyakin Light sama L, Misa nggak usah. **Ta-tapi ini birthday fict untuk Nona Gotika itu. **Jangan males nulis. **Ampuun. **Cepet update. **Maaaf :(

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OUR NOTES**_

_D.N. is not mine_!

_AU_, _RUSH_, _OOC_, _TYPO_, _EYD  
>Plotless, Narrative, Fictive<em>.

_Misa's birthday fict_

**Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Enjoy._

.

.

.

_Apa Light-_kun_ sering mengajak gadis-gadis ke kamar?_

_Apa maksudmu?_

_Kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi Light-_kun_ langsung mengajak Misa ke kamar. Apa biasanya Light-_kun_ juga begitu? Mengajak wanita asing yang baru dikenalnya masuk kamar?_

_Bukan urusanmu._

.

.

.

**Light Yagami.**

Light adalah cahaya.

Terlahir sebagai putra pertama pasangan Soichiro dan Sachiko Yagami. Light adalah cahaya bagi keluarga kecil mereka.

Soichiro mendidik putra pertamanya penuh kedisiplinan. Dalam setiap kesempatan, ia selalu berusaha menanamkan nilai-nilai leluhur pada kepribadian sang putra. Pria Yagami itu menyimpan harapan, suatu saat nanti putranya tak hanya menjadi cahaya bagi keluarga kecil mereka, namun juga bagi siapapun di sekitarnya.

Itulah harapan yang diselipkan Soichiro pada nama putranya, cahaya.

.

.

Light memang pantas menyandang nama tersebut. Sejak kecil, hidupnya serba lurus, teratur, dan berkilau. Ia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di semua mata pelajaran sekolah. Pelajaran eksak, non-eksak, semua dikuasainya dengan sangat baik. Ia juga terampil menjahit, melukis, dan membuat prakarya. Pendek kata, dimanapun ia berada, ia selalu menjadi bintang yang cahayanya paling terang.

Tak hanya bersinar di dunia akademik. Ia juga menguasai bidang olahraga. Nyatanya, saat usia 13 tahun, Light menjuarai kejuaraan tenis junior se-jepang. Berkat itu, ia dikirim ke London untuk mengikuti Kejuaraan Tenis Junior Piala Terbuka di Wimbledon, Inggris. Itu pula yang menghantarkannya pada satu peristiwa tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya.

Ingatan. Perjumpaan. Pertemuan. Kenangan.

_**.**_

_**ooOoo**_

_**.**_

Remaja berambut cokelat terang itu berjalan sedikit tergesa. Sebentar lagi gilirannya bertanding, namun sebuah 'panggilan alam' telah memaksanya ke suatu tempat terlebih dulu.

Usai menuntaskan urusannya, Light —nama remaja berambut cokelat tersebut— bermaksud segera meninggalkan tempat itu ketika sebuah teriakan keras dari dalam telah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan segera mendorong pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya.

Iris mata cokelatnya sedikit melebar melihat apa yang terjadi.

"_M-mur-der_... _Murder! H-help..! Help! Oh, God!_" seorang pria setengah baya bersetelan rapi tampak _shock_ dan ketakutan sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dengan tangan gemetar. Pria itu lalu jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan mata terbelalak ngeri.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Light melesat mendekat. Kali ini, iris matanya terbelalak.

Di dalam sana, seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang tergeletak tak bergerak. Terduduk di atas toilet dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tampak _bekas darah_ mengalir lambat dari pelipis kirinya, turun menelusuri pipi, terus ke rahang, hingga—

_Tes_.

—jatuh mengotori lantai toilet yang putih bersih.

Light terperangah.

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang bergerak. Hanya mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan itu. Light, si pria bersetelan rapi yang berteriak, dan _mayat_ seorang pemuda.

Tubuh Light bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berdegup teramat kencang, melebihi saat-saat mendebarkan manapun dalam hidupnya. Lebih. Lebih dari itu. Ini pertama kalinya remaja 13 tahun itu melihat mayat yang terbunuh langsung di depan matanya.

Masih dengan tubuh gemetar, perlahan-lahan tangannya terkepal. _Tenang. Bersikaplah tenang. Ia harus tenang!_

Light mencoba menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya seteratur yang ia bisa. Dilakukannya beberapa kali hingga dirasanya getar tubuhnya sedikit berkurang. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini adalah..

"_Call.. call ambulance_.." Light bisa mendengar getar samar dalam suaranya.

Ia menoleh perlahan-lahan ke samping dan menjumpai pria bersetelan rapi itu masih mangap ketakutan dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar. Light menelan ludah satu kali sebelum kembali mencoba bersuara, "_Sir.. can you call.. ambulance, please_?"

Pria itu tergagap sebentar sebelum kesadarannya kembali utuh. Ia menjawab kalimat Light dengan terbata sambil merogoh-rogoh sakunya mencari ponsel, "_Y-yes_.."

Masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, Light melanjutkan kalimatnya, "_And... police_."

.

.

Light tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya.

Memang benar bahwa Ayahnya adalah polisi yang mengepalai Divisi Pembunuhan Berantai di Markas Pusat Kepolisian Jepang. Dan Light memang bercita-cita akan menjadi polisi jika besar nanti. Jadi semua ini seharusnya tak mengejutkan lagi baginya.

_Tidak_. Light adalah tipikal yang selalu penuh persiapan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak lama. Waktu senggang yang dimilikinya selalu dihabiskannya dengan mempelajari buku-buku tentang kasus dan hukum. Belakangan ini, ia bahkan sedang menekuni internet dan mencoba-coba membongkar beberapa situs demi mendapatkan pengetahuan yang lebih luas.

Ia sudah menduga, suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, ia akan berurusan langsung atau bahkan melibatkan diri dengan hal-hal semacam ini. _Ia sudah menduganya_.

Namun yang di luar perhitungannya adalah, ia harus mengalaminya kurang dari sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan tenis penting dimana ia menjadi salah satu wakil dari negaranya di Arena Tenis Dunia, Wimbledon.

"_Memang bukan kau pembunuhnya, Yagami-_san_. Tapi tetap saja kau akan dianggap _terlibat_. Mereka tak akan mengijinkanmu mengikuti pertandingan begitu saja. Padahal hanya kau satu-satunya dari kontingen kita yang berhasil mencapai semifinal. Pertandingan tak mungkin ditunda. Jika kau melibatkan diri lebih jauh dalam kasus ini, kau akan dianggap mengundurkan diri."_

"_T-tapi, _sensei_. Ini masalah nyawa manusia. Kita tidak mungkin membiar—"_

"_Yagami-_san_. Di dunia ini, ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui. Tidak semuanya mesti berjalan lurus. Seharusnya kau mengerti."_

Tepat sebelum pria bersetelan rapi hendak menelepon ambulans, pelatih tenis Light tiba dengan wajah panik dan langsung memarahi Light yang tak jua kembali, sementara pertandingan akan dimulai.

Sang pelatih sempat _shock_ setelah mengetahui telah terjadi pembunuhan di bilik toilet. Namun ketika Light mengatakan dengan kilat semua yang ia tahu, pelatih itupun langsung menarik paksa Light agar pergi dari sana sebelum polisi tiba.

"_Seharusnya kau tidak kembali masuk tadi. Seharusnya _tidak_, mengingat dalam lima menit kurang, kau sudah harus berada di lapangan, Yagami-_san."

"_Maaf, _Sensei_. Aku tidak bisa meningg—"_

"_P-pergilah, Anak muda.. Aku bisa mengatakan pada polisi bahwa hanya aku yang menemukan m-mayat ini. Maafkan aku, s-seharusnya memang hanya aku yang menemukannya. K-kau.. kembalilah ke lapangan.."_

"_Tapi, _Sir_.."_

"_Terimakasih, Nak.. Kau sungguh hebat, bisa bersikap lebih tenang dariku. Aku percaya kau akan memenangkan pertandinganmu meski baru saja melihat hal yang mungkin seperti mimpi buruk. Tapi kau kuat, kau berbeda dari anak-anak seumuranmu. Sekarang.. pergilah.. dan bertandinglah.."_

"_Sebentar, _Sir_.. Tidakkah Anda merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini? Aku justru menduga ada petunjuk penting di balik semua ini. Keberadaanku pasti di luar perhitungan pelaku. Ia tak akan menyangka anak kecil sepertiku yang juga peserta, malah memakai kamar kecil di pojok lantai ini, bukan kamar kecil khusus atlet di lantai atas. Ada kemungkinan besar CCTV di depan toilet ini sudah dirusak. Dan mengingat posisi telapak tangan korban yang tak wajar—_"

"_Cukup, Yagami-_san_. Tak ada waktu lagi. Biarkan polisi yang mengurus semuanya. Kita harus kembali ke lapangan. Kalaupun mereka membutuhkan kesaksianmu, kau akan dihubungi usai pertandingan. Kuharap kau mengerti_._"_

Tangan Light terkepal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?

Ia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka, dimana ia yakin dengan prinsip kebenaran yang dipegangnya, namun orang dewasa tak menganggapnya. Ini.. bertentangan dengan nuraninya.

Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan semuanya pada orang-orang dewasa ini. Sembari melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan untuk kembali ke lapangan, remaja 13 tahun itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak akan pernah mempercayai mereka lagi.

_Ini pertama kalinya dirinya menjumpai kasus_. _Dan ia meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti pengecut_.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya tetap Rusia dan Inggris yang lolos ke final."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku cukup bangga, Jepang berhasil sampai semifinal. Ini jauh lebih baik dibanding tahun lalu. Terlebih, masih ada kemungkinan Light akan menyabet perunggu jika permainannya tetap stabil hingga akhir."

"Ya, aku juga berharap demikian. Entah ini bisa dibilang keberuntungan atau bukan, langkah kita jadi sedikit lebih mulus karena salah satu peserta unggulan ada yang tak hadir di pertandingan..."

"Maksudmu juara pertama dari Inggris itu? Sayang sekali, kenapa ia tidak hadir, ya? Apa ada yang lebih penting dari pertandingan ini baginya?"

"Hmm, mungkin saja. Nyawa manusia, barangkali? Hahaha."

Light menggeretakkan giginya. Ia mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua rekan sekontingennya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat kesal.. dan marah?

Tentu saja ia masih ingat bagaimana tadi dirinya diseret meninggalkan kasus pembunuhan di depan matanya. Kini ia malah mendengar berita bahwa salah seorang peserta tak hadir di lapangan —nyaris seperti yang akan dilakukannya tadi. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, dadanya terasa panas.. dan sesak.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara. Kau tak tahu? Menurut yang kudengar, si Juara Inggris itu sosok yang teramat misterius."

"Misterius? Hahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa. Bukankah dia peserta yang juga seumuran kita? Maksudmu misterius bagaimana?"

"Huh, kau tak akan bisa membayangkannya. Dia sosok yang tak akan kau temukan fotonya dan tak akan kau ketahui namanya."

Light membuang nafas keras. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Mendengar percakapan ini hanya membuat dadanya semakin berasap.

_Sosok yang tak akan kau temukan fotonya dan tak akan kau ketahui namanya?_

_Huh. Mana ada orang seperti itu_.

.

.

Namun lagi-lagi dada Light seolah terhimpit baja raksasa. Ketika ia tak sengaja melewati serombongan petugas stadion, ia mendengarnya dengan amat jelas.

Ia memang tidak dapat menangkap semua yang mereka katakan karena mereka mengucapkannya sambil berbisik dalam bahasa inggris. Tapi Light masih bisa mendengar.

"_Syukurlah, pelakunya sudah ditemukan dan pertandingan berjalan lancar hingga akhir. Kita harus berterimakasih pada L yang telah membatalkan pertandingan tenisnya demi mengungkap kasus pembunuhan di toilet itu. Berkat itu pula, stadion tetap dapat terkondisikan dan tak ada pengunjung yang mengetahui hal ini."_

Di tempatnya, Light berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Dadanya terasa berkali lipat lebih sesak dan panas dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

_Mustahil.._

_Ini mustahil.._

Ia telah meninggalkan kasusnya begitu saja demi pertandingan..

Dan ada _orang lain_ yang justru melakukan _sebaliknya_.

_Ini_... sangat _mustahil_...

.

.

Light _tidak pernah_ tidak setenang ini. Bahkan teman sekamarnya mengerut ketakutan melihat sikapnya yang gelisah dan tampangnya yang berubah menyeramkan. Namun teman sekamarnya yang polos itu hanya menganggap Light sedang tegang karena akan menghadapi pertandingan penentuan besok.

Sebenarnya, sulung Yagami itu tengah uring-uringan. Amat sangat uring-uringan. Ia baru saja menggunakan fasilitas internet kamar hotelnya untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya 'L' yang dimaksud petugas stadion tadi.

Dan ia tercengang sekaligus frustasi ketika menemukan ribuan artikel tentang L tanpa keterangan meyakinkan. Setiap situs seolah memiliki gambaran sendiri-sendiri tentang sosok itu. Dan ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan situs tersembunyi yang mengaku memiliki foto L, Light harus menggeram kecewa.

Foto yang dimaksud hanyalah foto seseorang dengan topeng aneh yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, tanpa keterangan lain. Bahkan ketika ia membongkar situs resmi yang menampilkan berita lengkap pertandingan tenis yang sedang diikutinya inipun —dimana ia yakin sosok berinisial L itu juga mengikutinya— situs tersebut hanya menampilkan foto topeng yang sama dan sebuah inisial 'L'. Tanpa keterangan apapun.

_Sosok yang tak akan kau temukan fotonya dan tak akan kau ketahui namanya._

Light menggeretakkan giginya. Remaja itu menghantam tinjunya ke meja dengan kesal.

_Apa-apaan? Mana ada orang tanpa identitas yang bepergian dengan topeng kemana-mana?_

_Dewa pasti sedang mengajaknya bercanda._

.

.

Sejujurnya Light penasaran. Teramat sangat penasaran hingga ia merasa bisa mati kapan saja karena digerogoti rasa penasaran.

Bercermin pada dirinya sendiri, Light merasa wajar jika dirinya ingin menyelesaikan misteri di depan matanya walau harus menunda pertandingannya —andai saja ia tak mempedulikan negaranya, dan tak ada pelatih yang menyeretnya. Sebab ia tumbuh besar sebagai putra polisi dan bercita-cita ingin jadi polisi.

Lantas seperti apa sosok 'L' yang _rela_ membatalkan pertandingannya dan menyelesaikan kasus?

Tentu orang itu memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan kepolisian, dan mungkin pemerintah —hingga orang itu tak merasa masalah meninggalkan pertandingan.

Jika orang itu juga peserta Kejuaraan Tenis Junior sebagaimana dirinya, bukankah seharusnya mereka seumuran?

Rumit. _Complicated_.

Di sisi lain, sebenarnya Light ingin berterimakasih karena kasus itu dapat terungkap dengan cepat sehingga beban mental yang sempat menderanya, tak lagi seberat sebelumnya. Namun sudut hatinya yang lain merasa marah dan kesal pada orang yang seenaknya meninggalkan pertandingan dan menuntaskan kasus yang ia tinggal. _Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap orang yang mengambil jatahmu?_

Light kesal. Tapi juga penasaran. Dan ia merasa harus mencari tahu. _Harus_.

Sayangnya, Light tak juga berhasil menemukan satupun informasi tentang keberadaan 'L'. Usai mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan, hawa keberadaannya benar-benar lenyap. Bahkan hingga hari terakhirnya di London, Light masih tak menemukan apapun.

Light tidak puas.

Dan Tuhan seperti mengerti isi hatinya.

.

.

Saat itu, Light sedang menarik kopernya terburu-buru menyusuri koridor panjang _airport_ hendak kembali ke Jepang. Ia tidak pernah tergesa seperti ini sebelumnya. Salahkan teman sekamarnya yang berantakan dan membuat mereka hampir tertinggal.

Keduanya bahkan jadi tak sempat menyantap sarapan. Teman sekamarnya itu memang sudah meminta maf dengan memberikan sebatang lolipop rasa strawberry untuk mengganjal perut.

Tapi, ayolah. Light tidak menyukai cemilan manis dengan bahan pengawet dan kadar gula berlebih seperti itu. Baginya, makanan seperti itu seharusnya tidak disebut sebagai 'makanan yang pantas dimakan'. Apalagi ini rasa strawberry! Tapi karena enggan berdebat, permen loli malang itu kemudian dijejalkan sembarangan ke sakunya.

Pada akhirnya, ia terpaksa menyeret kopernya buru-buru dan...

_Bruk!_

Menabrak sosok bocah yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

Light segera mengucap kata maaf dengan sedikit membungkuk. Saat itulah pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebatang lolipop yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Sepertinya milik orang yang ditabraknya. Lolipop yang terjatuh itu sama persis dengan lolipop yang ada di sakunya. Permen loli rasa strawberry.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Light merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan permennya sembari mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat _maaf_, _sedang terburu-buru_, _ini sebagai ganti milikmu_, dan semacamnya dalam bahasa inggris.

Setelahnya, ia segera menarik kembali kopernya dan melangkah cepat melewati anak itu hingga—

"Light."

—langkahnya terhenti sekali lagi. Ia tidak yakin mendengar seseorang di belakangnya menyebutkan namanya atau sekedar mengucap kata 'cahaya' dalam bahasa inggris. Namun kalimat yang didengar selanjutnya memperjelas semuanya.

"Mr. Light Yagami."

Light memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang ditabraknya tadi. Kini ia memberikan perhatian lebih untuk merekam sosok itu dalam ingatannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jins biru. Punggungnya sedikit melengkung. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan. Wajahnya menyiratkan emosi datar yang tak bisa ditebak. Pun sorot mata dari sepasang onyx hitam yang tertuju kepadanya.

Jeda dua detik sebelum Light sedikit memiringkan kepala dan membuka mulutnya, "_Sorry_?" bertanya memastikan bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud bocah itu.

Bocah berambut hitam itu justru kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dan berkata setengah menggumam, "_Nice to meet you_. Light."

.

.

Light sudah akan melupakan kejadian di Bandara saat sekembalinya ia di Jepang, dirinya dikejutkan dengan sosok yang masuk di sekolah yang sama dengannya, tepat di hari pertamanya kembali bersekolah.

_Plus_ sebatang lolipop yang terlihat familiar di mata Light. Permen loli rasa strawberry.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Light merasa harus waspada ketika remaja mencurigakan itu seolah sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengannya saat perkenalan di depan kelas. Namun, Light tetap berusaha terlihat tak peduli. Khas seorang Light. Tenang, namun diam-diam penuh selidik.

Mereka kemudian belajar di kelas yang sama. Remaja laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hideki Ryuuga itu duduk tepat di belakangnya —ini pertama kalinya Light merasa tidak nyaman selama di Sekolah. Seperti diawasi dari belakang.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia memutuskan untuk bersikap tak peduli. Bertindak tenang seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Meski nyatanya, memang benar-benar ada yang terjadi.

Seminggu pertama, keduanya selalu mendapat nilai yang sama. Light masih diam. Ia mencoba membiarkan Si Ryuuga itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya sembari diam-diam sibuk menyusun hipotesa mengenai motif bocah menyebalkan ini yang sebenarnya.

Memasuki minggu kedua, terjadi hal yang tak disangka-sangka, namun menjadi titik awal pertemanan mereka.

.

.

Kala itu, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa pula, Light berjalan kaki pulang menuju rumahnya. Dan seperti biasa pula, lima langkah di belakangnya, bocah Ryuuga itu mengikutinya —masih dengan permen loli rasa strawberry yang disesapnya.

Yang tak biasa adalah ketika Light dengan sengaja berbelok masuk ke dalam Game Center. _Good_, seorang juara kelas sepertinya masuk ke dalam Game Center di siang bolong sepulang sekolah.

Sesuai dugaan Light, bocah Ryuuga itu masih mengikutinya. Light sedikit menyeringai. Sejujurnya ia gerah dengan tindak tanduk Ryuuga selama seminggu ini. Dan hari ini, di tempat ini, remaja 13 tahun itu bermaksud mengakhiri sikap diamnya dan mulai balik menyerang. Hal sepele memang. Tapi, jika si Ryuuga itu selalu menyamainya dalam semua mata pelajaran di sekolah, apa ia masih akan menyamainya dalam bermain game?

Namun terjadi hal yang paling tak disangka-sangka. Belum sempat memilih jenis permainan, keduanya dikejutkan dengan teriakan histeris.

Seseorang telah terbunuh.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Light berlari mendekat, dan Ryuuga yang hanya mengekor di belakang dan lebih banyak mengamati. Lalu entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja keduanya jadi kompak.

Belum apa-apa, Light sudah dibuat terkejut. Dengan tenang, Ryuuga tiba-tiba saja berkata sudah mengetahui trik dan pelakunya. Dengan raut wajah yang sama pula ia membeberkan teknis kerja mesin game yang menyebabkan pembunuhan tersebut. Termasuk teori gaya mekanik, jenis osilator, perkiraan massa, dan persentase ketepatan dugaannya.

Hal yang membuat Light heran, dirinya memang dapat memahami perkataan Ryuuga. Tapi Light yakin, **tidak banyak** pelajar kelas 2 SMP yang mengetahui dan menguasai dengan detail seperti si Ryuuga ini. _Pun dirinya saat ini_.

Benarkah semua yang dikatakannya? Atau remaja ini hanya asal menyusun hipotesa berdasarkan teori yang kebetulan pernah didengarnya?

Semakin mengejutkan ketika Ryuuga dengan tenangnya berkata, "Saya sudah mempelajari soal itu hingga tuntas saat berumur 10 tahun. Saya berani mengatakan, persentase melesetnya dugaan saya kurang dari 7% ."

Bukan. Bukan itu yang _kini_ menjadi masalah utama bagi Light. Remaja 13 tahun itu lebih terganggu dengan fakta bahwa dengan kemampuan selevel _ini_, untuk apa si Ryuuga _itu_ merelakan diri menghadiri sekolah biasa? Apalagi di Jepang? Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

_Dan apa-apaan sikapnya yang selalu mengikutiku?_

Light tidak punya waktu untuk berfikir ataupun meneruskan kecurigaannya. Begitu polisi tiba, mereka langsung mengenali Light sebagai putra atasan mereka. Light benci ini, tapi ia mengatakan semua yang diketahuinya —termasuk bagian yang dikatakan Ryuuga, dan kasus itu terselesaikan dengan segera.

.

.

Matahari sudah bergeser ke arah barat saat keduanya melangkahkan kaki, masih dengan posisi seperti semula saat baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Kurang dari tiga blok lagi dan Light akan segera tiba di rumahnya. Namun remaja berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat mereka berada di tengah-tengah jembatan.

Light berbalik dan menatap tajam.

Kali ini, ia bermaksud mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Light mengira akan mendapati jawaban bertele-tele atau argumen yang membuat mereka harus berdebat panjang. Nyatanya, remaja rambut hitam itu tak terlihat terkejut sama sekali.

Masih dengan raut wajah stoic-nya, ia justru mengeluarkan permen loli baru dari saku celananya, membuka bungkusnya dengan tenang, dan kemudian menyesapnya ―membiarkan Light terlihat bodoh dengan berdiri diam memperhatikan tingkahnya dan menunggu jawabannya.

Hingga sesapan kedua, barulah si Ryuuga itu berkata tenang. Namun sanggup membuat Light terkena serangan jantung di tempatnya.

"Saya L."

Sepasang mata cokelat Light sontak membeliak.

_A—AP—_

_Tunggu!_

Light menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan sekalipun pengakuan barusan membuat sekelenyar ingatan saat di London berkelebat dalam benaknya. Remaja 13 tahun itu memicingkan matanya.

_Huh. 'L' katanya?_

_Apa maksudnya menyebut inisial keramat dari―_

"Saya L. Senang bertemu Anda, Light-_kun_." Usai berkata demikian, remaja berambut hitam itu melangkah tenang mendekati bibir jembatan.

—_sosok yang tak ditemukan fotonya dan tak diketahui namanya._

Light masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tentu ia ingat jelas kalimat yang diucapkan oleh orang yang sama namun dengan bahasa berbeda di _airport_ London beberapa waktu lalu.

_Orang ini..._

Remaja berambut hitam yang sebelumnya mengaku bernama Ryuuga, masih menyesap permen loli favoritnya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia memandang sungai di bawah dengan sepasang onyx hitamnya yang datar. "Hanya itu satu-satunya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan."

Jeda sepuluh detik hingga iris mata cokelat Light kembali seperti semula, bahkan sedikit menyipit.

_Hmp. Jadi.. begitu ya._

Mengacuhkan segala macam benteng pertahanan yang selama ini selalu dibangunnya, Light mendekat. Membuat remaja yang mengaku bernama Ryuuga menoleh.

Tanpa buang waktu, Light mengulurkan tangan—

"Light. Light Yagami."

Jeda.

"L. Lucious Lawliet."

—yang kemudian langsung disambut remaja berambut hitam tersebut.

Keduanya sama-sama menarik ujung bibir sedikit ke atas, gerakan kecil yang hanya diketahui maknanya oleh masing-masing.

Itulah perkenalan resmi pertama mereka.

.

.

Tanpa kata yang terucap, keesokan harinya keduanya sudah berteman akrab.

Ketika Light kemudian merasa aneh untuk memutuskan tetap memanggil dengan nama 'Ryuuga' ataukah 'L' saja, L berkata enteng, "Panggil saya Ryuzaki." Dan nama itulah yang selalu disebutkan Light ketika memanggil L.

Selanjutnya, mereka benar-benar bersahabat dekat. Kedekatan keduanya berlanjut hingga kelas 3 SMP. Bahkan terus hingga menginjak bangku SMA.

Dalam banyak hal, terdapat persamaan-persamaan yang tak terkatakan.

.

Nyaman. Light tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang sedemikian nyambung dengannya. Ideologi-ideologi, pemikiran, cara kerja, pun karakter terpendam. Mereka mirip. Light seperti merasa bercermin.

.

Banyak yang menyebut L sebagai 'pengikut' Light. Dimana ada Light, pasti ada L. Belum tentu berlaku sebaliknya.

Namun dalam diam, Light justru mengakui yang sebaliknya. Mungkin memang selalu terlihat bahwa L mengikutinya kemana-mana. Tapi L tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Selalu Light yang datang menemuinya. Selalu Light yang datang.

.

Adalah fakta bahwa Light bintang di berbagai bidang. Adalah fakta pula bahwa L dengan sikap tenang-tenangnya mampu mengimbanginya dalam hal _apapun_. Light sangat kesal namun sudut hatinya mengakui kenyataan tersebut.

Rumit.

Sebal, jengkel, tidak suka, kagum, salut, benci, entah.

Namun Light tetap saja membiarkan L berkeliaran di sisinya.

Toh, ia cukup percaya diri untuk tidak akan terjebak dalam permainan L, atau skenario apapun yang sedang dipikirkan L.

.

.

Di antara persamaan-persaman yang tak terkatakan, ada satu persamaan paling signifikan yang tak terbantahkan. Kegemaran keduanya pada kasus.

Pengalaman telah membuat Light belajar untuk tidak mempercayai orang dewasa begitu saja. Lantas, L seumuran dengannya bukan? Tak ada salahnya mereka bekerjasama. Tentu saja tak ada yang mengetahui soal ini. Tidak ayahnya, ibunya, adik, apalagi teman-teman sekolah.

Light yang berdiri di depan dan L yang berada di balik layar. Light yang disorot cahaya dan L yang diselubungi bayang-bayang.

Begitu seterusnya.

Hingga kasus saat _itu_.

.

.

Hanya saja, Light tidak menyangka.

Gara-gara itu, _yang mengikuti_-nya bertambah satu.

_**.**_

_**ooOoo**_

_**.**_

Light tidak begitu peduli pada makhluk bernama perempuan sebelumnya. Bagi penyandang predikat pelajar teladan se-Jepang itu, manusia berjenis kelamin wanita di dunia ini hanya ada dua. Ibunya; dan Sayu, adiknya. Selebihnya, hanya kumpulan makhluk hidup biasa yang tak mempengaruhi kehidupannya.

Pun makhluk yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Light sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan.

Gadis pendek yang —pada malam hari sedingin ini hanya mengenakan _dress_ hitam mini bertali satu di bahunya— tengah memasang senyum (sok) manis dengan sepasang bola mata biru yang sedikit berbinar dan memancarkan emosi saat melihatnya.

_Software_ canggih dalam sel abu-abu Light sudah akan merekam sosok itu dengan label '_unimportant_', namun sebuah tulisan kecil di buku yang disodorkan kepadanya membuat Light segera berubah pikiran.

Heh?

Sepertinya akan menarik.

.

.

Amane Misa. Gadis yang langsung menyebutkan nama bahkan sebelum ditanya.

Sedikit banyak, Light bisa menerka motif perempuan ini mendatanginya. Sebagian di antaranya, perempuan itu sendiri yang mengatakannya.

_Well_, dia hanya perempuan biasa yang kemunculannya tak terduga. Namun dalam banyak hal, Light merasa harus waspada.

Pun dengan _pertanyaan terakhir_ gadis itu.

Ya, jika yang dimaksud adalah gadis yang bukan keluarganya, maka sampai matipun Light tidak akan mengatakan bahwa Misa adalah _gadis pertama_ yang _masuk_ ke kamarnya.

_Salahkan kode berbahaya yang bisa-bisanya berada di tangan perempuan kecil sepertinya!_

.

_**ooOoo**_

.

Sialnya, Light terpaksa mengakui, kode yang diberikan Misa memang kode asli. Berkat itu, kode dan intrik kasus penggelapan uang berhasil dibongkar. Misteri lokasi uang hasil rampokan pun berhasil terpecahkan.

Selanjutnya, Light memutuskan menemui Misa sekedar berterimakasih sembari menyelidiki darimana Misa memperoleh kode tersebut.

Sialnya lagi, itu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang dilakukan pelajar jenius sepertinya.

_**.**_

_**ooOoo**_

_**.**_

"Berterimakasih?"

Light menyipitkan mata cokelatnya dan sedikit mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping. Tidak begitu nyaman dengan suara melengking gadis pendek yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Waaaah, Light-_kun_ sengaja menemui Misa untuk berterimakasih~?"

"Sebaiknya kau―"

"Kyaaaa! Apa Misa tidak salah dengar?"

Kali ini Light sedikit, _sangat sedikit_, menggeretakkan giginya. _Oh well_, belum pernah ada dalam hidupnya, seorang perempuan kecil yang berani memotong kata-katanya. Pemuda itu segera menolehkan wajahnya kembali dan menatap tajam makhluk pirang di depannya.

Light sudah membaca sekilas profil perempuan ini di internet. Gadis pirang yang masih berstatus pelajar SMU swasta, dan juga seorang model, aktris, dan penyanyi yang lumayan populer. Tadinya Light berpikir tak akan jadi masalah jika ia menemui Misa —gadis itu memberikan nomor ponselnya secara cuma-cuma― untuk sekedar memberitahu bahwa kode yang dibawanya cukup berguna. Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal di luar kasus. Jadi, seharusnya ini sederhana saja.

Tak disangkanya. Alih-alih hal-hal yang dikhawatirkannya semula, justru perempuan inilah yang merepotkan bagi Light.

Lihat, mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit lalu dan Light sudah ingin lekas-lekas lenyap dari sana. Sama sekali bukan hobi pemuda jenius itu untuk melarikan diri, tapi ia merasa _diikuti L_ _seharian_ masih seratus kali lebih baik daripada mendengar satu lengkingan gadis ini.

Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, Light bersuara, "Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak paham apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kelewat lebar dengan mata berbinar. Seolah sama sekali tak mengindahkan kalimat Light barusan. Katanya kemudian dengan nada riang, "Sebaiknya Light bersiap-siap."

Alis kiri Light bergerak naik 12 derajat. Pemuda itu lalu menyipitkan mata. _Bersiap-siap a—_

"Aaah! Manager Misa menelepon! Gawat, sudah waktunya _take_ adegan selanjutnya! Sampai jumpa, Light! _Bye bye!_ Jangan lupa siap-siap ya!"

Catat. Bahkan seorang Light Yagami belum sempat mengatakan apapun dan gadis pendek berambut aneh itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Kejadian langka bagi putra sulung Yagami dalam 16 tahun hidupnya.

Light bersumpah atas nama perampok yang ditangkapnya, ia tidak akan merendahkan dirinya lagi dengan berinisiatif menemui perempuan itu lagi meskipun ini berhubungan dengan kasus. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

_Perempuan kecil tak tahu diuntung._

Gusar, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh. Ia ingin selekasnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Tapi, apa maksud perkataannya 'bersiap-siap'?_

_**.**_

_**ooOoo**_

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya, barulah Light mengerti maksud frase 'bersiap-siap' versi Misa.

Setelah pertemuan mereka kemarin, Misa tiba-tiba saja sering menemui Light sekedar mengganggunya atau hal tak penting lainnya. Ya, gadis itu mengetahui rumahnya. Dan orang-orang rumahnya ―ibu dan Sayu— tak pernah mengusir, bahkan menerima kedatangan gadis lolita itu dengan senang hati. Tak ada alasan bagi gadis itu untuk menghentikan hobi barunya ini.

Kebalikan dengan Light yang sudah bersumpah tak akan menemui perempuan itu lagi seberapapun dirinya penasaran mengapa Misa bisa menyimpan kode tersebut. Tapi toh, justru Misa yang terus-terusan mendatanginya.

Light sampai heran. Apa perempuan itu sebegitu kurang kerjaan hingga merecokinya seperti ini?

Padahal setahu Light, Misa adalah artis populer dengan segudang kesibukan. Dia juga masih berstatus pelajar SMU yang berkewajiban belajar dan mengerjakan segunung tugas. Dengan segala aktivitasnya yang bertumpuk, gadis itu masih punya waktu untuk menyambangi rumahnya?

Dalam hati, Light geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia harus benar-benar bersiap dengan bertambahnya seorang pengikut-nya. Jika di Sekolah dan di luar rumah, ia sudah cukup dipusingkan —sebenarnya senang― dengan keberadaan makhluk berambut dan beriris hitam di sekitarnya, kini ia harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak terkejut setiap kali tiba di rumah dan mendapati perempuan itu disana.

Belakangan, Misa malah jadi semakin akrab dengan Sayu, adik Light yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Misa.

Jika Light mengurung diri di kamar menghindari Misa, gadis itu akan bermain dengan Sayu, atau sekedar mengobrol dan mencoba resep baru dengan Sachiko.

Tentu saja Sayu dan Sachiko sangat senang. Selanjutnya, dua wanita itu akan memarahi Light jika ketahuan mengacuhkan Misa.

Sungguh, Light tak habis pikir dengan gadis lolita yang semakin rajin mengunjungi rumahnya.

Light tahu, awal mula semua ini hanya gara-gara ia terlibat kasus dimana pelakunya adalah penjahat yang amat sangat didendam Misa. Kemudian gadis itu melakukan transaksi sebagai imbalan terimakasih telah menangkap penjahat yang sudah menghabisi keluarganya.

Setelah itu _seharusnya_ semua selesai, nyatanya Misa masih sering menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Berbincang dengan Sayu dan Sachiko.

Jika Light protes, Misa akan memasang wajah memelas sembari berkata, ia hanya merindukan kehangatan keluarga yang lama tak pernah didapatinya—membuat Sachiko dan Sayu yang mendengarnya langsung berkaca-kaca dan memeluk gadis lolita itu sembari berurai air mata.

Kalau sudah begini, Light hanya bisa diam. Sial. Tapi Misa memang artis populer _yatim piatu_ yang tak punya keluarga. Wajar jika gadis itu mencari kehangatan seorang ibu, ayah, dan saudara meskipun ia sendiri punya banyak penggemar.

Tapi, kenapa harus keluarga Light?

.

.

_Sebab keluarga Light adalah keluarga polisi. Misa merasa aman disini._

Begitu jawaban Misa yang langsung membuat Light merasa bodoh telah bertanya.

.

.

Daripada memikirkan itu, Light lebih tertarik menyelidiki bagaimana Misa bisa memperoleh kode pemecahan kasusnya dulu.

Dan untuk alasan inilah Light membiarkan Misa berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Seperti sebelumnya, ketika ia membiarkan L berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

.

.

.

**A.N:**

Ngacoo dimana-mana. _Not quite sure with this chapter b-but I post it!_ _Kill me nooww!_ Setelah lama nggak update, sekalinya update malah publish chapter aa-appaaa i-niii. Huaaah. Terlalu banyak _rush_! Terlalu OOC parah! Terlalu hambar! Terlalu banyak narasi! Terlalu minim dialog! Terlalu-terlalu duh sungguh terlalu Bang Rhoma Iramaa #plak. Ha-harusnya chap ini banyak Light x Misa-nya loh. Tapi.. kok.. hikss..

M-maaf jika ada yang mengharapkan kasus atau konflik _berat_ dan _serius._ Berhubung genre-nya _drama_ _& friendship_, jadi ceritanya nggak jauh-jauh dari sana. Tadinya malah _drama & romance_ #dor. Atau jangan-jangan fict ini juga gagal di dua genre itu? #hiks.  
>Kalau merasa bosan dan tidak puas, boleh caci-maki-kritik-saran-tanya-protes aku di kolom review kok :')<p>

Kemarin aku abis bongkar-bongkar arsip FDNI trus tersadar. Ternyata disini buanyaak banget fict hebat, keren, misterius, berkonflik, dan _berat_. Hiks, jadi pengen bunuh diri. Semoga fict alay semacam ini masih diperkenankan meramaikan arsip FDNI. #dor

Ehm, ada yang kangen Near, Mello, Matt, BB, dan gerombolan Wammy lainnya? XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter (semoga):** Ryuzaki L. Lawliet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca :***

_Boleh di-review lho :D_

**Love you all!**

* * *

><p><em>PS: Happy february! Happy birthday Light Yagami! :*<strong><br>**_


End file.
